Mystique
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Some time after Rugudoroll, the band of champions gather once again to fight a new evil. **updated**
1. Incantation One

Mystique

By Devon Masterson

Incantation One

AN: I came up with this idea sometime ago, let me know if it's working or not. 

Fam smiled as she walked from Edena. It had been awhile since she had been outside the town of the Wiggans and seen Ihrie. She remembered when they parted. It was very sad, but she promised she would learn lots of spells while she was gone and she wouldn't have left if she did not have to. If she did not know better, she would have sworn Ihrie cried as they parted, but that could not be. She was just being childish. She had matured a lot since those times, physically and emotionally. Now that she was nineteen perhaps Ihrie would respect her more.

It would be great to see Ihrie again. She hoped she was okay without her. She also wondered about the others. It had been three years since they fought Rugudoroll and she had seen Lyle. She was excited when she got an invitation to the first harvest festival at Raybard. Lyle had finally gotten Raybard back on its feet and now he wanted to share the joy with his friends. It was the perfect opportunity for a reunion. So excited with the thought of seeing everyone again, Fam began to skip down the road and hum. As she skipped down the road, she saw a small cart with a horse eating grass by the side of the road.

Hearing her skipping along, the owner came out. "Hello, Miss, is there anything that I could interest you in, imported silk from the East, perfumes?" the merchant asked. "I have a special oil that will make any man fall in love with you."

"Galoff?" Fam asked curiously.

Galoff looked at her strangely for a minute. "Fam?"

Fam smiled. "Yep it's me."

"My have you grown up," he complimented as his eyes slid over her. "I didn't recognize youwithout Ihrie. Where is she or did you have a fight again?"

Fam looked down. "I had to go back home for awhile and I haven't seen Ihrie in years. I hope she was okay without me, having no magic and all. I wonder if she's mad at me because she never wrote. Oh, I do hope she comes to the harvest festival."

"I'm sure she will," Galoff said as he hitched the horse to the back of the cart and climbed in. Gil jumped in beside him and grinned evilly at Fam. "Would you like a ride?"

Fam looked at Gil and sighed at the dog. "No thanks, I'll walk. The spirits will keep me company."

Galoff looked down then shook his head as he clicked his tongue urging the horse to go forward. "See ya' there."

"Okay," Fam called as she continued on her way towards the country of Raybard.

============ 

"I don't see why you're so mad Rasha," Miguel commented as they walked down the path to Raybard.

Rasha glared at him. "The ruin was full of mice!! And you still don't see why I'm upset!"

"It was ten mice and we got a load of treasure," Miguel pointed out holding the bag he was carrying open. "Perhaps after you see Lyle you'll be in a better mood."

Rasha stopped in her tracks and spun around. "are you jealous of what Lyle and I have?"

"What you and Lyle have?" Miguel asked incredulously. "I, Miguel, who have bested a thousand men…"

"You're so full of it you know that?" Rasha interrupted as she started to walk away.

"So are you," he added, "as I remembered it when we left. He was hugging Fam and not you."

Rasha grit her teeth in anger at the fact that Miguel brought up. "Don't remind me!" she yelled as she threw a rock at Miguel.

Miguel dodged the rock easily then made a face at Rasha only to get hit in the face for his impudence, knocking him to the ground. "Ha!" Rasha laughed as she stood over him and gloated.

Miguel sat up and rubbed his jaw. "Speak of the devil," he smiled.

"Huh?" she wondered as she turned around and saw Fam approaching them. Rasha growled. "Well if it isn't fang girl herself and all grown up."

"Rasha! Miguel!" Fam called as she saw her former companions. "I'm glad to see you, now we can travel together."

"Whatever," Rasha remarked as she started down the road again.

"What's with her?" Fam whispered to Miguel.

"Insanity," Miguel remarked before dodging another rock.

Fam giggled. "Just like old times almost," she commented to herself.

A couple of days later they arrived at Castle Reion. It had changed a great deal since the last time they were there. It was hard to believe that the land the surrounded the castle was the same barren land of ash they battled against Rugudoroll on. The castle was magnificent with its towers and ivory walls. Beautiful plants snaked their way up the high walls, giving it a very prosperous and natural look. It was the perfect fairy tale castle with a handsome king included.

"How beautiful," Fam sighed as they entered the castle courtyard.

"Fam, Rasha, Miguel, welcome," Lyle greeted as he came down the steps. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful," Rasha answered as she grabbed Lyle's arm and held it. "I love what you've done with the place. You have brought prosperity back to the land with your leadership, the mark of a true king."

"Thank you, Rasha," Lyle replied gratefully.

"You have to show me everything," Fam said as she latched on to Lyle's other arm.

"He has to show me!" Rasha corrected.

"I'll give you a tour after we get everybody settled," Lyle compromised making the women be quiet. The two blondes stared off at each other but where satisfied that the other would not get any special treatment. Lyle looked towards Miguel and sighed when he noticed his last guest had not arrived yet. Everyone had managed to make it there safely through out the day except for… "Fam, where's Ihrie?"

Fam looked downward for a moment. "I haven't seen Ihrie in years. I was called home and we parted ways."

Lyle looked at her sympathetically. He imagined it was hard for the two best friends to part and for several years at that. Now, he was not sure that the warrioress would make it the festival. He assumed that they were together and only dispatched a few messengers to seek out his friends. "I wish I had known."

"Oh, she'll be along soon," Rasha said as she pulled Lyle along. "You know how she is, she's probably looking for treasure or got distracted along the way."

"I'm worried it's getting late and the festival starts tonight," Lyle commented.

"The tomboy can take care of herself," Rasha replied.

"I'm so glad that you're concerned about me," Ihrie observed as she and her companion walked into the courtyard.

"Ihrie!" Fam yelled in happiness as she ran to her best friend and dived on her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Fam," Ihrie replied as they hugged. "I'm glad to see everybody. Oh this Aaron."

Everyone greeted one another excitedly. Lyle smiled to Ihrie as he greeted her. "How did you know?"

"Pure accident actually," she answered with a grin. "Aaron and I were in this interesting border town when a trader from Raybard came through talking about having to get home to the first harvest festival since their new king took the throne. So I decided to drop in."

"Well I'm glad you did," he replied. He turned to the others and smiled at the fact that they were all together and there was no evil to fight. "If you follow me I will show you around the castle and then you can get settled for tonight."

============

"Come in," Ihrie called.

Fam walked in wearing her sprite costume for the masquerade. "Ihrie, aren't you coming tonight?"

"In a little while. I just want to rest a little longer. It was a long trip."

"Okay, Ihrie, see you downstairs," Fam said in her singsong voice as she closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Ihrie jumped up and put on her costume. She purposely kept it a secret from everybody what she chose. She would show them she had a feminine side too, she was not a tomboy. So what if she could handle a sword pretty well and could hold her own in a good fight. Maybe she had a little temper…but she was tired of the jokes. Tonight there would be no dispute about whether she was a boy or not.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

We all know who belongs to who…I own people who do not appear in the anime and everybody else belongs to someone who has money and will sue. I just do this for fun.


	2. Incantation Two

Mystique

By Devon Masterson

Incantation Two

Ihrie opened the door and walked carefully down the stairs. _"I look like a real ass if I trip in this dress,"_ she thought as she got closer to the hall where the masquerade was held. She grew more nervous about her costume with each step she took. She could do this, she would do this. It was not any worse than rummaging through a ruin or fighting off bandits trying to steal from her. She had no problem doing any of those things; she should not have a problem facing her friends and room full of strangers. It was not like they would be able to see her face, for all they knew she could be anyone. _"Here goes nothing."_ She pushed opened the doors and walked inside.

She could feel a few stares and comments of approval. They gave her confidence as she walked further into the room. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder near her wings. "May I have this dance, fairy princess?" Lyle asked as he offered her his hand.

Ihrie blushed slightly and decided to play the part. She might as well have fun while she was at it. "Yes, milord," she answered as she bowed and accepted his hand.

"You look beautiful, Ihrie," he whispered as he lead her onto the dance floor. "The look suits you."

"How did you…. well I guess I do clean up well," she replied as they danced. "But how did…"

"…I know it was you," he finished. "I'm not quite sure really. I just knew."

Ihrie smiled. "I guess I couldn't fool anybody."

On the other side of the ballroom, Fam and Rasha looked on in a jealous rage as Lyle danced with another woman dressed like a fairy princess. "Who does she think she is dancing with Lyle?" Rasha asked as she stomped her foot. "Miguel! Let's dance."

"Okay," he said reluctantly as they started on the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Aaron asked Fam.

Fam smiled brightly. "Sure," she answered as she took his hand. "So where did you meet Ihrie?"

"We met in Emporia. She helped me out of a sticky mess," he replied chuckling. "That ruin had the most inventive traps."

"Finding traps used to be my job," Fam sighed. "So where did you learn to do magic?"

"I don't know magic," Aaron replied.

"You don't? Then how you do you explore ruins and get passed them?"

"You can get past them without magic but it's hard," he answered. "Ihrie's the one who does all the magic, I just back her up."

"But what about the curse?" Fam asked curiously. "Every time she uses magic, she turns into a mouse."

"She never told me about that," Aaron replied as he spun her around.

"She must have finally gotten it lifted," Fam suggested. "I'm so happy for her. I can't wait 'til she comes down."

Aaron looked at her strangely then looked out onto the dance floor. "Ihrie's over there dancing with Lyle," he said. "I thought you saw her when she came in."

"That's Ihrie!" Fam exclaimed in surprise. "Wow."

"What you've never see her in a dress before?" he asked curiously. "Well you should have been there the time this merchant…" His sentence trailed as he noticed her distraction. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," she answered distracted as the song ended. She smiled graciously. "Excuse me."

Aaron nodded as Fam walked over to Lyle and Ihrie. As she approached them, Rasha walked in front of her and towards the couple. "Lyle, would you like to dance?" Rasha asked.

"Well, Ihrie and I…"

"Ihrie? **That's** Ihrie!? Amazing what a dress, a hair-do, and a little make up can do. I guess miracles can happen," she laughed as she latched onto Lyle's arm possessively.

Ihrie turned away without saying a word. She was not going to lose her temper in front of all these people and embarrass Lyle. Rasha had a fat lip coming just not with an audience. "I need some air," she said before walking off. 

She crossed the floor ignoring all offers for a dance as she made her way to the balcony. She pushed the veranda like doors apart and walked out into the cool night air. It was just like Rasha to ruin her evening before it really got started. _"The never of that..."_

"Ihrie," Fam called gently as she came up, "Rasha didn't mean to be so mean. She's just jealous_._"

"Thanks, Fam," Ihrie smiled half-heartedly. She looked out at the night sky and hugged herself.

Fam looked at her friend curiously then nodded in agreement at what the spirits observed. "How long have you been in love with him, Ihrie?"

Ihrie blushed then coughed. "What the hell are you going on about, Fam? Lyle is just a friend. A friend and I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Fam smiled at Ihrie's defensiveness and her eyes narrowed in mischief. She knew her secret. "Okay, Ihrie."

"By the way, I'm no longer cursed," she commented changing the subject.

"I know. Aaron told me that you were doing magic," Fam replied. "How did it happen?"

"As it turns out the spell was only to last until I learned to be responsible with magic."

"How did you find that out?"

"Well you remember, I used my last pill to change back after we fought Ruguduroll?" Fam nodded. "I was in a ruin looking for treasure so I could get some more pills since I was on my own when I feel into this water trap. I took a chance and did levitation spell to get out. When I got to dry ground I didn't change back, so I went looking for the type of spell he used and found it in an old book. That old fart insisted on teaching to the very end."

Fam giggled. "Bet you never thought it would be that easy."

"Actually I didn't," Ihrie commented as she started to laugh. She stopped suddenly. "You feel that?" 

"Yes, something evil. It's making the spirits be quiet," Fam said worriedly as she looked around.

"Let's go inside," Ihrie suggested.

The two friends walked into the hall when a woman dressed in black entered the festival of merriment. She was beautiful and had long dark wine colored hair and dark eyes. She looked all around the room until she spied the object of her interest and started for it.

Ihrie and Fam looked towards the woman. They could not make out her whole face because of the mask she wore, but something about her was familiar.

"Ihrie, I'm glad you came back," Lyle commented. "I wanted to talk to you."

"It's okay, Lyle, I know she didn't mean it," Ihrie commented without taking her eyes off the woman coming towards them.

"King Lyle, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady L'Xanna," the woman said as she courtsied.

"Nice to meet you, Lady L'Xanna," he replied. "I trust you will have a good time at the masquerade."

"Naturally," L'Xanna answered, "if your majesty would grant me a dance."

Lyle offered a hand graciously to L'Xanna and led her onto the dance floor.

Ihrie stood and watched as the couple danced. Fam left her side to dance with Aaron, leaving her alone. "Would you like to dance, Ihrie?" Miguel asked. "Rasha's made because Lyle won't dance with her for the way she treated you and I'm tired of her sulking."

"Sure," she answered as she puzzled over where she heard the name L'Xanna before.

"Oh mama, have you changed," he commented. "It's hard to believe I once thought you were a boy."

Ihrie grit her teeth. "I'd appreciate if you didn't bring that up." 

"Sorry," Miguel replied as they dance on.

"Is she your betrothed?" L'Xanna asked as she and Lyle danced. She noticed his attention waned and focused on the direction of the fairy princess.

"No," he answered, "just a friend."

"Does she know that you love her?" she asked.

"No," Lyle said, "Ihrie would never want to settle in one place."

_"Ihrie! That can't be here!"_ she thought. _"This is going to be very interesting. To kill a mouse…"_

"It's just as well," L'Xanna said aloud, "women like that never make good wives, too flighty."

"I don't know about that. Ihrie is very versatile," Lyle argued in her defense.

"No, I'm usually right about these sort of things," she continued. "You want a woman that will nurture you and help you rule by your side."

"I see," Lyle observed as the dance ended. "Thank you for the insight and good night."

"I see I struck a nerve, but good night," L'Xanna replied.

_"This is going to be harder than I thought, but fun nonetheless. All I need is ultimate treasures and the ultimate power will be mine."_ She turned towards Ihrie and winked as she held a small wax doll.

Ihrie's eyes widened as she remembered the day that changed her life. "I remember now," she whispered. She looked around and saw everyone going about his or her merriment. She held her palms to her chest and closed her eyes. "Hear me oh spirits accept my verse upon these people remove her curse." A soft mist flowed from the people and dissipated without their notice. Ihrie smiled at her accomplishment then grabbed her head as a wave of dizziness hit her. She walked slowly to the balcony.

"Are you okay, Ihrie?" Lyle asked as he came up behind her.

"I'm fine," she answered. She leaned against the balcony for support. The environment was spinning for some reason.

Lyle looked unconvinced. "I don't think that you are," he replied as he turned her around.

Ihrie looked into his eyes half exhausted and half-pissed. "I think I…" her sentence trailed as she fell into his arms unconscious.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

We all know who belongs to who…I own people who do not appear in the anime and everybody else belongs to someone who has money and will sue. I just do this for fun.


	3. Incantation Three

Mystique

By Devon Masterson

Incantation Three

Ihrie opened her eyes and yawned as the morning sun filtered in through the heavy tapestry. Her head ached as though she had been in the sake again. She never could a handle on that stuff. One shot and she was sick and sober. "Good morning," she heard someone say.

"Morning," she grumbled as she held her head. She still felt weak like something was taken from her. Her eyes widened slightly as the voice registered in her mind. She looked towards Lyle and blushed. He was still wearing his costume from last night, indicating that he stayed all night with her. Fam and Aaron were curled up back to back in the corner. "This is not a sleepover you know?"

Lyle smiled at her attempt at humor in spite of himself. He was worried about her, he knew something was not right. "Yeah well, we all got lonely," he commented with a smile.

Ihrie blinked. "You just got smart with me?"

"Maybe," he answered then changed the subject. "Rasha found this in the garden." He picked up a wax doll and handed it to Ihrie.

As Ihrie reached for the doll, it crumbled. She doubled over in pain suddenly and screamed out. The sleepers started to awaken as Rasha and Miguel rushed in. they all held Ihrie down as she struggled against them.

"We've got to do something," Lyle said frantically.

Before Rasha or Fam could do anything, Ihrie stopped. A soft glow surrounded her. "If you want to save her bring the proof or royalty, the mirror of truth, and the spirit sword to my castle or she will die. She has one week." The glow faded and Ihrie lay breathing shallowly. Her breaths came stronger with each one until she was finally breathing normally, causing the others to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine," Ihrie sighed softly.

"Oh, Ihrie," Fam cried as she hugged her.

Ihrie's eyes softened and she pulled away from Fam gently. "I need to get out of here. If we're going to stop L'Xanna…"

"Hold on," Lyle interrupted. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"She and I have a history," Ihrie replied. "She's expecting me to show up."

"What kind of history?" Lyle asked.

"Let's just say, she doesn't like me very much," Ihrie answered. "I'll fill you in while we get the ultimate treasures. We're going to have to take them to Davila."

"How do you know that?"

"That's where this all started," Ihrie answered as she stood. She felt a little dizzy but essentially fine.

"I don't like this," Lyle commented. "I will do anything to help, but I can't help feeling powerless."

"Don't," Ihrie replied. "We're not giving her the ultimate treasures, but we need to find out exactly what she's up to."

"Your life is on the line, Ihrie," he argued. "We'll handle this, you stay here." The others nodded in agreement.

"You're going to need all of the magic that Fam, Rasha, and I have to offer," she replied practically, "and I know her." She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at the others. "I'll be fine." 

"So all we have to do is get the treasures from where the King here hid them and kill the witch, end of story," Miguel summed of confidently. "Piece of cake for Miguel."

Rasha rolled her eyes. "It won't be that easy idiot."

"Of course it will, we already collected the treasures," he reminded.

Lyle shook his head. "Rasha's right. After we all parted ways, I told Sargas to separate to treasures so that only a worthy soul could find them. I usually keep the sword with me for guidance."

"That's why she wants us to do this," Ihrie commented. "It's too dangerous for her to get her hands dirty, so she gets other people to do it. I just want to know how she knew I was here."

"We can't worry about that now," Rasha broke in. "We have only one week to gather the other two ultimate treasures and get to Davila. We should separate so we can find them faster."

"I want to go with Ihrie," Fam replied as she hugged her friend. She was not about to let her out of her sight.

"Fine," Rasha sighed. She looked toward Lyle wistfully for a moment then back to Miguel. "Miguel, I, and Galoff will look for the proof of royalty. The weasel's good at finding information."

"I am insulted. I am a man that has knack for making profit," he corrected as he came into the room. "I heard the conversation outside the door and took the liberty of informing your stableman to get horses ready and our supplies are being packed. They should be ready in twenty minutes."

"Always snooping I see," Rasha scoffed. She had made a good choice in him as a team member.

"Oh that is so harsh," Galoff said.

"The rest of us then will go after the mirror of truth," Lyle finalized. He brought out Sargas and held it. _"Sargas, I know you won't tell me where the other treasures are, but can you give us a clue so we can start searching. We have little time."_

"The life of the woman you love is a noble quest for a King. I will honor this request for it is worthy of the treasures, but before I tell you, you must be warned that there is a terrible curse on her life exactly what I am not sure. The magic that the she uses is of the rare school."

"I'll take care of her, I swear on my life."

"Lyle are okay?" Fam asked curiously. The young man had grown quite silent quite suddenly. His blank stare was causing concern amongst his friends. 

"I'm fine, Fam," he answered. "I just talked with the spirit of Sargas. As suspected we're going to have to work for the treasures in order to prove ourselves worthy. The proof royalty is located in the mountains just east of here and the mirror of truth in the fire forests of Galan."

"Oh mama! Looks like we got the better deal," Miguel said jokingly.

"Well it's definitely not going to be easy, but we'll manage because we're strong," Lyle replied. "I just wished I kept the treasures with me. It's going to take some doing to make our deadline."

Ihrie put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. What you did was right," she consoled then balled her fist. "I just wish that no talent witch didn't use me for bait. The nerve."

"Calm down, Ihrie," Fam suggested

"Why should I?" she asked. "You don't know her. She going to get it when I see her." She started gesturing wildly demonstrating how she going to give L'Xanna the beat down she deserved.

Lyle smiled to himself. _"She has such fire even with all that's happened and could happen she remains strong. I can't lose you…"_

"Sire," the captain of the guards interrupted respectfully, "the horses are ready and you can leave at anytime."

"Thank you, Logan."

He bowed his head respectfully. He was totally against this and told his king so last night when it was suggested that they might have to go after the strange sorceress. The country was just getting back on its feet and they needed their king. His place was on the throne leading them with his bride beside him, but he also knew that the threat looking for them as well. With all his might, he and his men would protect their king and country, but what could they do against a power hungry sorceress. He did not like the idea of being helpless and Lyle insisted on doing this alone. "Come back to us, Sire."

"I won't let anything happen to him," Ihrie replied looking at the captain with intense eyes. 

The guard could see her feelings in her eyes and knew that she would do all that she could. He nodded and left the room. Lyle looked towards Ihrie curiously about to say something. "We've had enough talk," Rasha commented, " we have a treasure to find and we're burning daylight. Come on, Galoff and Miguel." She pulled the two men along.

"We better head out as well," Ihrie agreed. "Off onto our next adventure."

__

"What the hell are you up to, L'Xanna?"

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

We all know who belongs to who…I own people who do not appear in the anime and everybody else belongs to someone who has money and will sue. I just do this for fun.


	4. Incantation Four

Mystique

By Devon Masterson

Incantation Four

"What's going to happen, Ihrie?" Fam asked as she rode along side her best friend.

"We're going to find the ultimate treasures and kick L'Xanna's ass," Ihrie answered.

"Stop it, Ihrie," Fam said annoyed. "How can you be so calm? She has a curse on you that will kill you in a week. And we don't know how it works, when it will work exactly, if we can stop it or anything. And you joke around like you don't care and I'm so worried about you…"

"I'm sorry," Ihrie interrupted softly. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Oh, Ihrie," Fam sighed.

"Ihrie, how did you meet L'Xanna?" Lyle asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Ihrie, you've been holding out on us for long enough," Aaron added.

"I guess I should tell you," she replied, "it might help in defeating her. Where do I begin…"

"How the beginning," Fam suggested.

Ihrie rolled her eyes. She had really missed Fam including the naïveté that she was famous for. "Thank you so much, Fam."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

Ihrie sighed. "I first had the misfortune of meeting her when I was found by my master…"

"What in the devil is that noise?" a middle aged man asked as he focused his light toward the bushes. A shadow shot out of the bushes and knocked him to the ground. The shadow then grabbed the bulky purse that hung around his waist and ran.

The man struggled to his feet. "A thief, eh? I will teach you not to still from me." He grinned as his shape began to change into that of a beast.

The thief looked around after running some distance and saw nothing. "Whew, I made it," she sighed. She opened the pouch and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Inside was nothing but sand. "Worthless."

"I wouldn't say that," a beast growled as he raised his paw and struck her across the cheek. He pinned her to the ground and stared down at her. "Are you prepared to meet your fate thief?"

Her eyes widened in terror as she saw his raise his paw again. She then did the only thing she could do…she bit the paw that was holding her down. She quickly got to her feet while he yelped in pain. She had to find away out of this, there had to be a way to safe herself. Her heart sank she came face to face with a sheer mountain wall. Laughter sounded behind her as her assailant realized her predicament as well. She locked eyes with the beast and picked up a large stick. "Come on," the tiny girl commanded.

"You must be joking," he laughed. "A little mousy girl like you defeat me. I am a sorcerer my dear, you have no chance." He knocked the stick away from her then watched as she backed up against the wall.

"Get back," she yelled. A blast knocked him against a tree. Her eyes widened slightly but she did not have time to contemplate what happened, she had to get out of there while that thing was knocked out. She darted the way she came when she felt pain then darkness.

"That little stunt saved your life," the man said as he stood over the unconscious girl and picked her up by her shirt then carried her off. "Perhaps I can find a use for you."

The next morning deep purple eyes opened only to find themselves in a strange environment. She quickly sat up. She was warm and her wound had been bandaged. Where was she? "You're awake," a female voice commented.

Ihrie looked towards a chair in the corner of the room. "Were you captured too?"

The young girl looked at the child and laughed. "Stupid little girl. I am a sorcerer's apprentice like you except I have more talent and taste."

"But I'm not…"

"I don't know what it was about you that impressed the Master, but you're in," she interrupted. "Not too swift."

Ihrie grit her teeth. "Why are you being mean to me when you hardly know me?" she asked trying to keep a sense of control.

"I don't need to you know you, you're a street rat and I'm a lady of privilege."

"Why you…"

"That's enough," a voice thundered, "L'Xanna and girl, it's time for you to start today's lesson."

"My name's Ihrie," she corrected.

"Ihrie, I brought you here because I see the potential in you, however; if you do not wish to cooperate then I will carry about my previous plans."

Ihrie's eyes narrowed. She did not like to be threatened, but she knew she had no choice. Perhaps she would get something out of this in the end. If she was a sorceress then she would not have to steal anymore, she could hire out her talents and explore the land like she always wanted. "Yes, Master," she replied as she stood to her feet.

"Good," he nodded then looked around the small hovel that was his home. There were quite a few things disarrayed. "I want you two to clean and organize this place. It is important as my apprentices to learn the tools that I use. Start with the library and I will give you further instructions from there."

Both girls nodded and started to work. "Apprentices? More like slaves," Ihrie mumbled as she started to work.

L'Xanna narrowed her eyes at the girl. "This is far as you probably get in your studies." She was not found of domestic work either but she quickly found that anything that made Ihrie upset she enjoyed.

"I'll become more powerful than you ever will."

"Is that a fact?" L'Xanna asked sarcastically. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. "Hear me, Spirits, to my will bend send this unruly girl back with a gust of wind." A gust of wind blasted from her hands and knocked Ihrie back. The younger girl shook the off the fuzziness in her head and looked fearful at first then angry. L'Xanna merely looked smug. "You'll never be in the same class as me."

_"One day I'll make you eat those words witch!"_ she vowed as she stood to her feet and quietly went back to her work.

===============

"It's time for your exam," Master announced as he looked at his apprentices. "It's been a year, surely you have something to show me. I want you to battle each other."

"Up here?" Ihrie asked. She looked around the clearing that he brought them to. She thought that he was going to give them a demonstration like he normally did. If she knew there was going to be an exam, she would have studied harder. Learning spells was cool, but learning all the theory and history behind it was dull. Who cared what school her magic was from as long as she could work the spells she needed?

"This is the perfect place," L'Xanna commented. 

Ihrie made a face at L'Xanna then smiled. This would be the chance to dish out the payback that she had coming to her. _"Oh, yeah, I can take her," _Ihrie thought as she slammed her fist in her hand.

"This is a duel of magic only. I prefer you not kill each other on the basis apprentices are hard to come by for our style of magic, however; if you are killed Ihrie then you last thought will be about how you wish you studied harder."

Ihrie looked toward her master. "Hey! Who says I'm…"

"Begin," he interrupted.

L'Xanna's eyes narrowed. "Spirits of the earth, heed my call, trap her within your walls."

A green light started to surround the ground where Ihrie was standing. "Oh, shit," she sighed and dove herself on to the ground just as the ground opened up and enclosed the area that she was previously standing. She cut her eyes toward her redheaded rival. "Hear me oh spirits, hear my discord trap my enemy with an invisible cord," she called as rope like mist enclosed L'Xanna. "Now get out of that."

"Spirits, heed my inflection, turn power against power and insurrection, using this girl's reflection."

Ihrie looked at L'Xanna and smirked when she saw that her spell did not work. "I told you that spell was too hard for you," she commented smugly. She pulled on the cord triumphantly. This all ended much sooner than she thought and L'Xanna would be eating crow.

"I always knew you were out of your league," L'Xanna replied.

"What are you…" Ihrie began when she felt someone behind her grab her and start to squeeze.

"What's the phrase about counting your chickens?" a gruff voice asked.

Ihrie's eyes widened and she dropped the cord. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her reflection practically squeezing the life out of her. "Damn it all," she sighed as she fought against the reflection. She started to kick and yell it. This was not turning out too well and she knew her master only tolerated her because he wanted to see just what she was capable of. 

"Finish her, reflection," L'Xanna commanded. She looked towards her teacher and saw the stoic expression on his face. She would have thought he'd be pleased by her magical prowess, but he seemed generally unimpressed. She would just have to try harder in her studies.

The reflection laughed triumphantly and continued to squeeze. Ihrie screamed out in pain as she started to feel her ribs crack. L'Xanna was really going to kill her and her Master was going to watch. There was no way she was going to go out like that. She bit her lip in pain, drawing blood, as she tried to concentrate on her spell. It hurt too much and she felt like she was going to black out. "I won't let you win," she gasped out, her breath becoming ragged and wheezy. "You have no power over me." A bright light surrounded her.

L'Xanna covered her eyes then looked around once it dissipated. Ihrie was gone. She balled her fist in anger. _"She used magic without uttering a spell. How can her power be that strong? There's no way she can be only the level with the master. I will kill her."_ She turned around as she heard a noise behind her. L'Xanna turned and saw Ihrie rushing towards her holding her side. "You're going to pay for that," she yelled as she rushed toward the dark haired girl.

The two girls barreled toward each other with intent kill when Master teleported in front of them. He held his hands up and they each froze in their position. "The exam is over. I have learned what I needed to know. That will be all," he commented lowering his hands. Both girls fell to their knees at being released from the spell. They each exchanged a look; it was far from over between them.

=============

Ihrie looked around carefully as she gathered her materials for her spell. She was surely going get L'Xanna this time. She had been practicing diligently since the last exam a year ago. This time she would be prepared for whatever L'Xanna dished out plus a little extra. She was not sure what kind of luck got her out L'Xanna's clutches last time, but she had been grateful. It was probably her master. If she hadn't blacked out, maybe she could have seen how he did it. All she knew was once she was free that she was rushing at L'Xanna ready to rip her wine-colored locks out of her head.

The spell she was practicing on from the upper level books. L'Xanna's reflection spell came from one of the upper level books as well, but she would step it up a notch and work from the master's spell book. The incantations were difficult but she was sure she could handle it. She would have to learn them anyway so she might as well get started early. 

"Everything's ready," she said happily. She would test it the spell on a few objects first then it would be ready for L'Xanna. Ihrie took a deep breath and held her hands so that the bottoms of her palms were touching and her fingers pointing outward. "I summon you spirits take heed of my power make time like molasses, a minute and hour, take energy expended and add to my hex, spirit's vortex." 

Nothing happened. Ihrie's eyes lowered. "What did I do wrong?" she wondered scratching her head. She started to leave the room when she heard a noise causing her to turn around. "Oh damn," she sighed as she saw a circle of light forming on the floor in the center of the room. _"Some how I know I should have done this outside."_ The circle of light brightened.

"What's going on in here?" Master thundered as he walked into the room. His eyes widened as he saw the circle of light become a cylinder of light and then blew out the ceiling.

"I gotta go," Ihrie said as she started to run out of the room.

"Oh no you don't," he coughed as he grabbed her and tied her up. He looked around the room, everything was a mess. He paced the floor in anger at what to do. He did not want to kill her, she would become very powerful someday, but he had to find a way to control her. "You rotten little brat. You're going to repent for what you did this day." A smile came across his face as he thought of the perfect punishment.

Ihrie looked towards her master fearfully. "I'm sorry, master, please don't be angry."

"Prepare for you punishment."

"No!" she called out.

A light surrounded his finger as he pointed at her. "This is poetic justice for a rat like you," he replied as he cast his judgement on her.

Ihrie doubled over in pain as she felt her world become smaller and her bones contort. The robes fell from her and she was free. "I feel funny," she remarked then looked up her master standing over her. He was so big now. She looked down at herself and saw claws where her hands should have been. She touched her face then scurried to a piece of glass. Her eyes widened as she saw her new form. _"The old fart! He didn't have to do this me,"_ she thought as she jumped up and down.

Master stood over the distraught girl and picked her up by the tail. "You will learn to be respect me and be responsible with magic. It is not for playing. From now on you will only do magic when authorized or you will change into this form…"

"So that's how it happened," Fam commented.

"That was an intriguing story," Lyle replied. "I see what you mean by you have a history."

Ihrie nodded. "About a year after I was cursed, I ran away from my master. I heard he died after I left. I wouldn't be surprised if L'Xanna did it. Served him right for making her his pet."

"I just have one question," Lyle began, "when did she put a curse on you? She looked surprised when she saw you at the masquerade."

"Who knows with her, she might have been saving it," Ihrie replied. "I'm not worried about the curse so much anyway, but what her plans are."

"You're not taking her entirely too seriously. From what you've told us, she's very malicious."

"Don't worry so much, Lyle," Ihrie assured him. "We've been up against worse things. I fought against L'Xanna, she's powerful, but I know we can handle her."

"Oh really," a voice replied.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

We all know who belongs to who…I own people who do not appear in the anime and everybody else belongs to someone who has money and will sue. I just do this for fun.


	5. Incantation Five

Mystique

By Devon Masterson

Incantation Five

"L'Xanna," Ihrie growled as she jumped off her horse and rushed towards the woman.

"Ihrie," she replied throwing her hand up. She whispered a short incantation and a blast of wind knocked Ihrie back.

_"She'll kill me if keep running into things hot headed,"_ Ihrie thought as she stood to her feet.

Lyle stepped in front of her with his sword drawn. "You gave us until the end of the week to produce the ultimate treasures. There is no need to hold us up."

"So you've taken up on this quest as well King Lyle?" L'Xanna asked curiously. 

Ihrie moved in front of Lyle. "I will take care of this, Lyle, she has this a long time coming." Ihrie held out her hands toward the sorceress. "If we finish this now, we won't have to find the treasures."

"You still haven't learned from the last time," she chuckled. "I am significantly more powerful than the last time we fought. You don't have a chance."

"I think I'll be fine," Ihrie replied. The two started to circle each other. _"I'm going to have to use my most powerful spell to see how strong she is. She maybe stronger than me now, but I refuse to roll over and die because of it. I know I can find a way to beat her."_ A circle of light formed around Ihrie then engulfed her into a cylinder of power. "Hear me spirits of the element do as I command, bring forth lightening from my hand," she called as pushed her palms outward towards L'Xanna.

Black eyes narrowed in annoyance. _"I had no idea she could wield this kind of power. If it were not for he curse, she would be more powerful than me." _ She held a hand upward. "Spirits, with whom power I wield protect me with an impenetrable shield," She whispered. The lighting snaked towards L'Xanna and pushed against her shield. She raised the other hand to help brace it. _"I refuse to be equal to her!"_ She screamed out in frustration as she successfully blocked the powerful spell.

_"Damn it all!" _Ihrie sighed as she watched L'Xanna struggle to block. Her strongest spell still wasn't enough. It was definitely going to take all of them to beat her.

"Is that all that you have?" she asked haughtily as she looked at Ihrie breathing hard.

Ihrie placed her hands onto her thighs. She was so tired all of the sudden. "Br…br..bring…it." She fell to her knees and holding her throat. She could not breathe. Lyle was quickly at her side trying to determine what he could do. Fam and Aaron stood cautiously in front of them poised to defend.

"What did you do to Ihrie?" Fam asked angrily.

"Oh, she's just feeling the effects of my little spell," she smirked. She looked towards the dark haired girl struggling to breathe. "She'll be fine. I'm not done with her yet." She laughed.

"Ihrie," Lyle called out as she fell to the ground gesturing wildly trying to breathe. Fam and Aaron looked towards her. The nearly forgot L'Xanna in their turmoil and quickly turned to her, only to find her gone.

"…minute by minute, hour by hour, power for power add to her strife by adding to my life…" L'Xanna's voice called in the distance just as Ihrie stilled.

"Ihrie," Lyle called as he shook her. "Ihrie!"

L'Xanna sneered as she held an angry mouse by the tale over a playful and hungry cat. She bring the mouse within clawing distance then pull back just before it could grab it and swallow it whole. "Let me go or I'll…"

"You'll what? Visit the inside of this hungry little kitten?" she asked. "If you wish." She tossed the Ihrie towards the cat. Ihrie screamed as she flew out of control towards the cat. A soft blue light surrounded her and she flew through the expectant cat and hit the wall knocking herself out. "Unbelievable." She scooped Ihrie up before the cat could get her. _"She should not be able to use magic. It's like a reflex or something. She'll become more powerful than me…a commoner. I refuse to allow it."_ She shoved a small pellet down Ihrie's unconscious throat then tossed her on the floor before she changed back into her normal form. "There has to be away to take care of her…"

Ihrie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around disoriented at first. She was wrapped up tightly by a warm fire. She could see Fam dozing near her. A look of concern graced her features even in her sleep. "I'm glad you're awake," Lyle said lowly.

"Where's Aaron?" she asked.

Lyle's eyes saddened slightly. "He's asleep over there," he answered. "I have first watch."

She nodded in understanding then sat slowly. "How long have I been out?"

"Four about seven hours," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine now, but before I…it was almost like my life was being drained away," she commented. She threw the covers off of her_. "Minute by minute, hour by hour, power for power add to her strife by adding to my life, where have I heard that before?"_

"Are you sure you are okay, Ihrie?" he asked.

She nodded. "Before I passed out I heard a spell that I can't place it," she answered then changed the subject. "You got anything to eat."

"I'll get you something," Lyle said disappointedly. He wished she would confide in him more. He turned to go to the food sack that they brought with them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lyle," Ihrie apologized. "I'm just a little tired right now. And if she did what I think she did, I will have to lay off magic until we kill her."

"So you think it will come to that?" he asked. He was willing to do whatever to save her, but the teachings of his father were still with him.

"She sees me as threat to her plans and she's always hated me. The feeling is mutual there," Ihrie smirked then her tone became serious again. "And I…I think she siphoning my life force."

"What do you mean?" Lyle asked becoming tense.

"Everyone has the ability to do magic but not everyone can control it and even fewer have the ability to become sorcerers and sorceresses. Magic comes from all living things and it takes a powerful life force to harness it and focus it. L'Xanna must have found a way to tap into my life force through magic."

"Then you can't do magic until we vanquish her," Lyle said almost forcefully. He could feel his anger over this development starting to surface. The only calming thought he had now was they knew what L'Xanna's cure was.

"I don't plan to," Ihrie replied, "but she's going to find away to make sure that I do and I'm not sure if it's still siphoning my life force even when I don't use magic. Magic might just amplify it." Then balled her fist. "That bitch has it coming to her."

"Ihrie, I'm serious."

She looked into eyes. "So am I," she commented. "I swore that I would help you and I'm not going to let her endanger your kingdom."

"My kingdom is not what I'm worried about," Lyle said tenderly. "It's you." 

Ihrie looked blankly for a moment then blushed. "Well I…thank you," she coughed. "This is wonderful weather we're having. Nice clear sky and plenty of moon light." 

Lyle smiled at this side of her that he had never seen before. "Ihrie are you flustered?" he teased.

"I'm… good," she stammered. "Just pointing out the good signs about our trip."

"Oh I see then you won't mind this," he trailed as he pulled her closer to him kissed her. Normally he would not have been so forward with her, but his worry over was clouding his judgement and she looked beautiful with the moonlight shining down on her; like an angel.

She was caught off guard at first, but she settled into the kiss. It was like she had always hoped warm and pleasant. It was the first time she had been this close to male. Usually if a man looked cross-eyed at her, she would sock him and accuse him of being a pervert that is when she was seen as a female. 

Fam sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ihrie, are you okay," she yawned as she focused. She smiled and started to giggle. "Ooh excuse me."

At the sound of Fam's voice the two pulled over quickly and tried to nonchalantly pass the situation off. "Well I think I got it out your eye," Lyle commented his cheeks warm from affection and embarrassment.

"Thank you, Lyle, I could not have done it without you," Ihrie replied as she sat down.

Fam snickered and looked at the two. "So what was in your eye?"

"Eyelash" Lyle answered quickly.

"Ash," Ihrie replied at the same time as he. The two looked at each other then switched their answers making the situation more awkward and comical. Ihrie flushed a deep red then looked towards the grinning wiccan. 

"You two were kissing," Fam accused smiling.

Lyle coughed. "I'm going to get more firewood," he replied walking away.

Once he was gone, Ihrie turned to Fam with an evil look in her eye. She growled lowly as she held her hands in a choke formation and moved closer to the giggling wiccan. "Fam!"

Fam stopped laughing when she felt Ihrie's shadow over her. She looked pretty mad; perhaps the teasing went a little too far. "Ihrie what would Lyle say if he saw his future queen strangling her best friend and don't forget you need my help with L'Xanna," she as she moved back.

Ihrie stopped. "Future queen, think so? Hey, that's nonsense!" She sat down and sighed. "You do have a point there we need all the people we have, but don't think that fact will save you from this…" She smacked Fam on the head then crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction. "I expected more from you, Fam."

Fam held her head. "You didn't have to hit so hard."

"That's way more than you had coming to you!" Ihrie yelled back.

"I missed us fighting," she said lowly rubbing her head changing the subject. "We have to defeat L'Xanna."

"We will and we'll get through this," Ihrie said lowly. She rubbed Fam's head gently. "You should get some sleep like your boyfriend over there."

Fam blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"But you like him," Ihrie accused, "I saw you two at the ball and while we were riding.

"Anyway," she replied and lay down. "Good night and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She teased then quickly shut her eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Fam!" Ihrie yelled.

"What's wrong?" Lyle asked as he walked up with his arms full of sticks. 

Ihrie turned bright red. "Nothing, I'm…I'm just tired. Good night!"

L'Xanna shook her head as she watched the group through her looking glass. "What an idiot! She's definitely destined to die a virgin," she smirked. "I guess I will have to step things up a little. I wonder how she does without her magical friend."

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

We all know who belongs to who…I own people who do not appear in the anime and everybody else belongs to someone who has money and will sue. I just do this for fun.


	6. Incantation Six

Mystique

By Devon Masterson

Incantation Six

"It's hot," Fam complained just before taking a swig of water from her canteen.

"We're getting near the fire forest then," Lyle commented looking over his shoulder at Ihrie to see if she was okay. She appeared to be fine, but he did not trust her looks. He knew she did not want him to worry. He sighed. _"Don't you know you're the most important thing to me?"_

They all stopped short at the top of a hill and looked downward at what appeared to be a large forest fire with a circle clearing in the middle. "From here on out, we have to be on are absolute guard," Ihrie warned. "We don't know what's in store for us in that forest, but with the four of us we should be fine."

"Maybe," a voice said in the distance just before L'Xanna appeared.

"What do you want?" Ihrie asked annoyed.

"We're in a feisty mood today," she remarked. "I just wanted to check your progress and let you know that I already have the proof of royalty."

"Where's Rasha, Miguel and Galoff?" Lyle asked quickly

"Oh there quite safe for the moment, but I did need decorations for my castle," she remarked pointing to the sky. An image of three large statues and a small one were arranged in a decorative fashion about the room. "Lovely aren't they, but I need a couple more."

Fam gasped. "You witch!" she yelled.

L'Xanna raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Spirits of the earth and sky, stop their movements and petrify!" she called out pointing towards Fam.

"Fam!" Aaron called out as he dived of his horse to push her out of the way, but he ended up doing more harm then good. The two of them landed on the ground hard and looked towards L'Xanna as they felt their bodies stiffen in a permanent embrace.

Ihrie jumped from her horse and glared at the sorceresses. "You bitch," she screamed out as she clasped her hands together so that the bottoms of her palms were together.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" L' Xanna asked as she and new treasures faded from sight. "Let's see how you do now? And don't forget you have a time limit."

"Spirits…"

"No, Ihrie," Lyle said quickly as he grabbed her from behind and held her. "You can't. I don't want to lose you too."

Ihrie balled her fists. She knew there was nothing that she really could do for them right now without the treasures. It made her angry that L'Xanna had one of them. She might not even be conscious enough to even fight for her friends or for Lyle. She couldn't leave him alone. "I'm sorry. Let's… let's just go." She pulled away from him "We only have four days left and we have to get to Davila."

"Ihrie…" Lyle said lowly.

The dark haired girl paused for a moment. "It's nice to know someone cares," she replied turning around. "I will be careful… Now let's kick some ass." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "The horses are better off here."

Lyle smiled slightly at her light heartedness. She was right the more he worried, the worse things seemed to get. They needed to focus on the task at hand. He would just have to make sure she had little reason to do magic. "Have you been here before?"

"No," he answered, "but I heard a lot about it."

"Then we could have all kinds of traps waiting for us," Lyle replied looking around. The place appeared to be in the flames, but once they entered it felt and looked like a normal forest.

"We can't take anything for granted here," she commented as she dropped his hand. The two of them would have to be on their toes. A shadow suddenly covered them.

"Look out!" he called out. He brandished his sword as Ihrie followed suit as they stood back to back. Though as shadow covered them they could see no difference from the way the sky looked normally, however their instincts told them differently.

"I don't see anything, but I know something's out here," Ihrie said as she looked around. She was growing tired of being picked off one by one. First it was Rasha and the others, then it was Fam and Aaron. To top it off, L'Xanna was using her to make Lyle gather the treasures for her own bitchy purposes. The whole thing was making her angry and she was not about to take it anymore. "Show your…" Her sentence trailed as she felt her balance shift backward and lift into the air. 

Feeling her sudden movement, Lyle turned quickly. His eyes widened as he watch her dangle in the air, from her right leg, cursing and struggling against some invisible fiend. "Ihrie!" Lyle called out as he swung his sword desperately at their assailant, but landed nothing.

"Let me down," she commanded swinging her sword as well. The monster growled and shook her violently. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Let her go!" Lyle screamed out as he rushed toward where he thought the monster was located. The monster chuckled and backhanded him for his trouble, sending him sliding on his back. _"This is getting nowhere,"_ he thought as he shook off his disorientation.

_"Lyle, in this forest nothing can be taken for granted and only a leap of faith into a trial by fire will reveal the truth."_

A smile crossed the young king's face as he saw the clue within the Spirit Sword's words. He could not trust his eyes. "I'm coming, Ihrie," he declared as he closed his eyes and held out his sword. He had been under the right assumption. With his eyes closed, he could see a large shadowy creature holding Ihrie. "You will die monster." He rushed forward and rammed his sword into its chest with all his might.

"That's socking it to him," Ihrie complimented as the shadow cried out and dissipated. She sighed in relief, glad to be out of danger before she realized that she was about to fall. "Aaah!"

"I've got you," Lyle called out as he held out his arms. He smiled as she landed perfectly in his arms.

"Nice catch, your highness," Ihrie replied. "I'm glad you have other talents."

"You're welcome, my lady," he said as he let her down. He smiled nervously at the awkward situation they were not in, as he stared into intense dark eyes. All he wanted to do was protect her. "Ihrie, I…" he began as he touched her face gently.

Ihrie blushed slightly. A hundred things went through her mind about what he might say to her next and she felt stupid for thinking of all of them. She had to be kidding herself. Yeah, they kissed so what. People do it all the time. He just wanted to get some sort of rise out of her, but a girl could have dreams couldn't she?

"I… think we better get going," he finished quickly. 

Ihrie's eyes narrowed. She felt so stupid. "Yeah, we have a deadline," she agreed as she walked away.

"I love you," he whispered once she was out of earshot.

***

"Isn't it amazing what a crisis will do for people in love," L'Xanna commented sarcastically. She turned away from her mirror and went back to arranging her new decorations. "This just needs a vase right here." She placed a small vase on top of the flat glass then stood back and admired her work. Her new coffee table was the perfect addition to her human shelf ends. She thought the embraced lovers deserved something special. It was amazing what piece of smooth glass and a pretty vase could do for a piece of art. "Perfect," she complimented before sitting down.

A small statuette of winged creature sitting on a full moon floated to her. "I'm getting stronger already," she noted as she held the proof of royalty in her hand. Now all she needed the Ihrie dead, mirror, the sword, and Lyle to make her life complete. With the ultimate power, no one would be able to stop her and it was wonderful.

"Where are we?" Lyle asked making L'Xanna turn her attention back to the mirror. She smiled; her victory was about to be ensured.

***

"At the top of a very huge cliff," Ihrie answered then sighed. "What are we going to do now? There's no where else to go."

Lyle looked around. "This has to be some illusion."

"What did Sargas tell you about this place?" Ihrie asked. "Maybe there's something that can help us out."   
"He told me that in this forest nothing can be taken for granted and only a leap of faith into a trial by fire will reveal the truth," he answered look down at the cliff. He did not see any fire anywhere and it was a long way down. It would mean death if he were wrong.

"We have to jump," Ihrie commented reading his thoughts.

"I'll do it that way if I don't make it…"

"No way," Ihrie interrupted. She took his hand. "We're in this together."

Lyle smiled then touched her face. "You're right, but if…"

"Don't worry so much, Lyle," she said cutting him off. It was already bad enough that she was struggling to get a hold of her feelings. She did not need him saying something sweet to make it even harder for her.

"Then let's go," he replied as they stood on the edge. The two of them jumped and fell like rocks rushing toward the bottom. The two screamed out and gripped each other's hand tightly when they were suddenly safe on the floor of a cavern.

"We made it," Ihrie sighed. "I was starting to have doubts for a few moments."

_"That is why you fell so far. The greater the faith the less of a leap,"_ Sargas revealed to the both of them.

"I can see the design of the trap," Lyle commented, "the faithless fall to their deaths and then the trial by fire weeds the rest."

Ihrie nodded her head. "Determination, faith, and…" her sentence trailed as a flash of light engulfed the two of them.

"Now the real fun will begin," L'Xanna smirked at her mirror as she leaned back

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

We all know who belongs to who…I own people who do not appear in the anime and everybody else belongs to someone who has money and will sue. I just do this for fun.


	7. Incantation Seven

Mystique

By Devon Masterson

Incantation Seven

"Lyle!" Ihrie screamed out as she fell down a large chasm. She had been falling forever and still not getting anywhere. _"I have to get to him," _she thought as she hugged herself. Wind whipped about her while gravity called her home. "Spirits of the wind, heed me without hesitation, levitat…" her sentence trailed as she hit the ground softly. _"Okay!"_ She stood to her feet. She stumbled a few steps then proceeded to feel around her new entrapment. She was in a large stone causeway. The only light that gave her any idea of her surroundings appeared to be at the end of the tunnel. Just the place she didn't want to go towards. 

Ihrie balled her fist. She didn't have time for games. "Who ever did this, you're pissing me off. Get on with the test already." She stalked towards the end of the cause way with her sword drawn. Time was running out and she was not going to get anywhere sitting on her ass waiting for her king to come. The damsel in distress was never her type of thing, besides she was supposed to be helping him out not the other way around. Him having to rescue her was not going to make him notice her. _"What the hell am I thinking?"_

"That's what we're here to determine," a feminine voice answered aloud as she walked into a large ornate chamber. The mirror of truth floated above a small altar in the epicenter of a circle. It glowed in sync with the movement of the flames that originated from several torches that hung from sconces along the walls.

"Who said that?" Ihrie asked looking around cautiously. This place had to be laced with traps. She had been enough musty tombs and temples to know a set up when she saw one. Stepping carefully she made her way to the mirror.

"It was I. You do seek me do you not?" the mirror asked.

"You have a spirit?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Each of the great treasures has a spirit, except the proof of royalty. The pure spirit of the one who seeks the great power is the spirit of that treasure. I was the one who saw the truth in Lyle's spirit."

"Then you know what kind of man he is and will help him save his kingdom. It means everything to him," Ihrie replied taking a step further.

"It is not his kingdom that he is concerned about this time, but his lover. She has been put in danger by this situation along with the lives of his friends. He is more concerned about them than his kingdom. It was through his friends that he was able to rebuild it and he owes everything that he has to them."

__

"His lover…" she wondered as her eyes widened. She had always wondered if there was some princess or lady waiting for him. _"Why didn't he mention her? Why should he, it's none of my business and everything started up as soon as we got there. I…"_

"You are troubled."

Ihrie's cheeks reddened and then her eyes narrowed. "It's none of your damn business," she snapped then changed the subject. "Where's Lyle?" She stepped forward onto the circular pattern and felt a sensation of heat. Out of instinct she rolled out of the way just as a concentric circle of flames formed around her and then engulfed alter.

"Show me the truth in your cause," the spirit replied. 

Ihrie looked towards the mirror confused for a moment when she saw Lyle enter the chamber in its reflection. _"She tricked me!"_

"Ihrie!" Lyle yelled as he ran up to circle only to pushed back by a wall of heat. He put his arms up to face to shield himself.

"No," Ihrie shook her head.

"Stop!" the mirror commanded "Before you move recklessly, you both must choose your path. The great power requires a pure heart whether for evil or for good. A cause often requires sacrifice and truth requires one as well… forfeiture of a life. One of you will have to stand in the flames to extinguish it while the other takes my mirror."

"Spirit," Lyle began as he stepped forward.

"…I will do it," Ihrie interrupted as she ran toward the altar. She chanted lowly 

"No!" he called out as he moved to jump in the flames.

"…. Petrify!" Ihrie called out. Lyle's feet froze in place and he fell over. His eyes widened as he watched her hug herself and face him. "Take care of yourself and look after Aaron and Fam." She stepped into the flames.

"No!" he called out as they engulfed her form. He started dragging himself towards the outer circle. "I am not going to lose you," he grunted pulling himself into the outer rim. He screamed out as heat began to seep into him. The pain was more than he could bear, but he continued on further.

"Enough," the spirit said suddenly and the room was cloaked in black.

====================

"Mmm," Ihrie groaned while grabbing her head. It was pounding and she was sore almost she was on… "Lyle," she called out remembering everything. She groped quickly in the darkness, but could not see nor feel anything. "I must be dead. Better than that bitch killing me, now she can't hold me over anyone's head." She balled her fist in indignation then relaxed her fist. "I'm going to miss them. I'm going to miss him."

"I would miss you," Lyle replied softly. He groped in the darkness searching for her voice. He had fallen in the void only moments before and was grateful to hear her voice once again. "Ihrie, where are you?"

Dark eyes widened as they searched in the direction of the voice. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to get the mirror."

Finally feeling her fingertips reaching for his, he smiled before crushing her in his arms. "I was not going to leave you behind," he replied. "You are the most important thing to me and I won't be able to fight L'Xanna without you."

Ihrie pushed away from him. "You can't," she said lowly. The mirror told her that his lover was the most important person to him. The spirit could not have been talking about her. She was a ruin explorer. She could pick up at any time and he was a king who needed to be married to a fine lady. He could not have meant what she thought he meant. He was just being a good friend. Sweet…he was being sweet. "We need to find away back and get the mirror."

"Yes, you're right," his voice wavered in disappointment. "We have figure out where we are first."

I can answer that," the spirit replied as the void lit up. A smokey figure of a woman with long flowing hair appeared before them. "You are within me. I see the truth in both of your hearts. You have my support."

"Thank you spirit," Lyle said graciously.

"Do not thank me yet," she replied holding up her hand. "You still have to overcome the barrier of one another."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ihrie asked.

The spirit floated to her and touched her face gently. "That is for you to find," the spirit replied before vanishing. The scenery appeared around them as it would when coming in out of a fog. They were outside the forest.

"Whatever," Ihrie replied grabbing Lyle's hand. "We have to get out of here and rescue the others." She walked over to her horse and dropped his hand. She had no right doing that. He did not belong to her. There was a lady waiting for him. She tucked the mirror inside of her saddlebag and climbed on top of her horse. She frowned when she saw Lyle standing there for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He walked over to his horse and mounted it. "Lets ride," he said before galloping off. Ihrie followed suit.

"Hmmm," L'Xanna commented as she watched them ride away. Her plan was going to come into fruition.

===================

Ihrie looked up at the stars as she fought to keep her eyes open. L'Xanna's spell was kicking her ass. She couldn't do even the smallest spell without it draining her and she was getting tired of the look on Lyle's face every time she felt weak. She did not need his pity. He would need it for his lady. "It's not fair," she sighed lowly. She did not want to wake him.

"You're right it isn't," Lyle answered, "just when everything was working out another evil comes."

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Sorry if I woke you."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about what the spirit said." He put his arms behind his head. "I had never seen a spirit so tender with a person before. She must have been impressed by your heart."

"Maybe," she agreed. She thought it was odd the way the spirit touched her as well. It was almost wistfully.

"Is there room for me?"

Ihrie sat up and looked at him strangely. She squinted slightly in the dim firelight. They had decided to make camp after a few hours of riding. It was a day to Davila. That would not leave much time to come up with a plan of action. "Room where?"

"In your heart?" he asked sitting up.

"Well I…of…of course," Ihrie stammered. "We're in this together. You me, Fam, Aaron, Rasha, Miguel…why did you ask me that?"

"Well when we first met you and the others were obsessed with treasure, but then along the way I felt like part of the group," Lyle confessed lying back down. He was still too much of a coward. Why was telling how he felt so difficult? This was Ihrie for spirit's sake. She was the only one who would be nothing but honest with him, why was he so shy? He could lose her and she would never know.

"You got quiet all of the sudden." Dark eyes peered into deep blues ones. "Are you okay?" she asked reaching for his forehead.

Lyle backed up quickly. "I'm fine," he replied quickly.

"Why are you so jumpy?" she asked angrily. Everything was so awkward ever since yesterday evening. He was looking at her as though pondering something. Maybe he was thinking about the kiss. She had been thinking about that since yesterday. It was better to bring up first. "Is this about yesterday?"

A light crimson brushed Lyle's features as he moved closer to the firelight for warmth. He sighed. "About that…"

"Don't worry about it," Ihrie interrupted. She reached over to him and thumped him on the shoulder good-naturedly. The night air hid the gentle mist that had settled in her eyes; otherwise he would have seen it when he looked at her in shock. "Don't look surprised. I'm a big girl. I know things happen on impulse and I know you wouldn't want it getting back to your lady waiting for you."

"Ihrie, I…"

"Could you really see us together? You a noble king and me a brutish ruin explorer for your queen. Your counsel would have a field day. It's quite funny when you think on it." She laughed for effect. "We better get some sleep. I'm sure she has some sort of trap waiting for us Davila."

"Yes you're probably right," he commented before turning around.

__

To be continued…

©2003 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

We all know who belongs to who…I own people who do not appear in the anime and everybody else belongs to someone who has money and will sue. I just do this for fun.


	8. Incantation Eight

Mystique

By Devon Masterson

Incantation Eight

"What made her choose, Davila?" Lyle asked as they approached the city gates.

"This city was created by the elves themselves," Ihrie replied. "It's teaming with magical knowledge. Anyone who wanted to learn all there is could do it here."

"Elves actually existed?"

"They still exist," Ihrie corrected. "They're the spirits that give us magic. They gave up their bodies and now exist as essence."

"I didn't know that," he said thoughtfully. "I always imagined them to be like fairies when my mother would tell me stories about them." He flushed slightly. "I take it you studied here."

Ihrie nodded. "This is near where the old man found me." She balled her fist. This was where all the troubles started. "I've always hated this place. I haven't been back here in years."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Lyle comforted then changed the subject slightly. "We need to come up with a plan."

"I'm fresh out of ideas," Ihrie sighed.

"Someone's coming towards us," Lyle said lowly. "A trap maybe?"

Ihrie nodded. "We better get ready. Just in case."

The man continued to walk towards them bearing his load. As he passed by, he tipped his hat and greeted. The two traveler sighed and continued on when the man paused. "You're that sorceress!"

Ihrie turned around quickly. "You must have me confused with someone

else."

The man shook his head and drew a weapon. "We've been warned about you.

You're not taking anymore of maidens and we won't let you keep deceiving the king here."

Lyle stepped in front of Ihrie. "Sir, this woman is not the evil sorceress that you are looking for."

The man lowered his head reverently. "No disrespect your highness, but you are under her spell. The Lady has informed us of that as well." He raised his weapon. "Stand

aside, your highness. I do not want to hurt you, but if it will free you and our maidens. I will."

"Then I guess I'll have to hurt you," Ihrie replied as she stepped out from behind Lyle. Moving quickly, she balled her fist and punched him in the face. She stood over the man's unconscious form. "I'm sorry." Lyle put his arm on her shoulder. Ihrie pulled away from him and leaned over the man to cover her burning cheeks. "Help me."

"What are we going to do about him?" Lyle asked as he help left the man onto the horse.

"We need to get off the road," she answered, "then we have to think of a plan to get into the city."

"Right," he agreed, "if this man recognized us then other certainly will."

"We need a disguise," she commented picking up the man's package. "And we need to do something about his memory. If we leave him somewhere, then people will come looking for him especially with a wicked sorceress kidnapping maidens." Ihrie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're in no condition..." Lyle began.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Besides we don't have another choice. I'll have to erase his memory of us and change our..."

Lyle shook his head. "No, there has to be another way. I am going to need you and we still have to rescue the others." Blue eyes met harden purple ones.

"I can use a potion to change our appearance," she sighed. "I am not very good at them, but I have to use a spell on his memory."

"Please be careful," he replied.

Hearing the concern in his voice was enough to make her melt. "I... we need to gather some things," she said shyly. She took a step back in an effort to stimulate clear thought.

Lyle smiled to himself seeing his effect on her. Was it possible that she felt the same way? "Ihrie...I...is there anything I can do to help?"

"I need ginger root and chameleon scales." She ticked of items on her hand. "The other ingredients, I will get myself."

"What about him?"

Ihrie looked toward the unconscious man. "We can leave him under the tree and then cast the spell. He'll think that he fell asleep in the shade."

Lyle nodded in agreement. "Then we'll meet back here in three hours." He lifted them man off the horse and leaned him against the tree then stood back.

Ihrie closed her eyes and she held her hands out in a v-shape. "Hear me Spirits of Time, let this man forget us by wiping his mind," Ihrie said lowly as she touched the man's forehead. A purple glow surrounded the man and he slipped from unconsciousness into a restful slumber.

"That's taken care of," she commented then stumbled into anticipating strong arms.

"Will you be okay?" he asked. He was trying not to worry; it was only annoying her. However, it was the only way to express his love at the moment. "When this is all over, I'm going to tell her."

"I'm fine," she replied reluctantly pulling away from him. When this was all over, she was never going to see him again. It was the least she could do. He did not need her and she would not be able to stand seeing him with someone else. It was better that way. "We better get going."

"Be careful."

"I will," she sighed. She wished that he trusted her a little more.

"I would like to accompany you, Ihrie." A smoky figure of a woman misted into their view.

"Is this another test?" Ihrie asked warily.

"Not of my design," she replied, "but having seen your heart, I wish to accompany you and assist if I can."

Lyle smiled. Though it was unusual, he liked the thought that she would not be scrounging around alone. He was curious about the fascination that the Truth Spirit had in Ihrie. "I think it's a good idea."

Obviously out voted, Ihrie waved her hand. "Let's go, we're burning daylight." She turned on her heel and headed deeper into the forest.

==================

L'Xanna smiled as an opportunity presented itself. Up until now Ihrie always had someone by her side and now Lyle was rummaging outside Davila by himself. She did not know why they separated, her magical mirror could not see into Davila because of the intense magical barriers. Why they separated did not really matter, though she figured that Ihrie started some sort of argument. She was good for such things, and the ragamuffin would not know how to behave in the presence of a king.

The real question was why Lyle was so interested in Ihrie. It boggled the mind. The dark haired woman was only fairly attractive, but her manners and decorum quickly destroyed that image. She was just unlikely for someone like him, but yet he was in love her.

The thought of them together really irritated L'Xanna. She stood to her feet and started to pace. Capturing him was not going to do any good, she could not make him love her and she was not willing to keep Ihrie around as a bargaining tool. Whatever plan, she came up with had to be final and on his own accord...at least he had to think that it was. She continuously paced the floor. It was when she caught sight of herself in the mirror that a plan to form in her mind. It was perfect and full of deception, just the way she liked it.

She pressed her hands to her chest and then pushed outward. "Spirits of deception heed my inflection, make them all see not their love, but their enemy and with this spell of deception I spin, turn their enemy into their friend." L'Xanna smiled as she looked into the mirror. She frowned slightly at her new reflection. Her new appearance was not that bad, nothing some make up and better clothes could not cure. Long dark purple locks graced back. She pulled on them and stared into the mirror from behind dark violet eyes. The dissatisfied facial expression was worn purely out of principle. Taking the face of her enemy was not part of the plan she wanted to play out, however if she wanted to win she had to be willing to do anything. "Now to test this out," she smiled.

==================

Ihrie grumbled as she began to gather the ingredients she needed for her potion. She would have rather cast a spell, but she knew that was out of question. Lyle just would not have it; not that she had strength to spare, but using a potion. Potions were the most archaic type magic there was. If it were not the fact that she came upon the concoction while cramming for another examination with L'Xanna, she would not even have that option. All of the potion's masters were dead and for a reason, a vial of fluid was not exactly handy in a fight. That was why the elves died out in the first place. Tree hugging and bottling got you nowhere, and now here she was going down the same stupid path.

"Something troubles you?" the spirit asked as she glided beside the dark haired girl. She looked down and inspected the specimen just before Ihrie put it away. "That renunculus root looks fine to me."

"What would you know about it?" Ihrie asked agitatedly.

"I am quite versed in potion making," the spirit answered.

"Figures," she mumbled. "And when were you going to mention this, before or after Lyle were killed by the villagers because I screwed this up."

"You underestimate yourself," the spirit replied. "I have seen your mind. I know what you are capable of and what you desire."

"Is that why you tried to get me to sacrifice myself?" she asked smirking. "Afraid I'll be a bad influence."

"On the contrary," the spirit answered, "your feelings are quiet obvious. It was Lyle that I was testing."

"What do you mean?" Ihrie asked balling her fist.

The spirit chuckled. "You still do not understand. There is so much power to your aura and yet you still do not under the stand the simplest…"

"Get to the point," Ihrie snapped as she moved on to the next item in her mental list.

"You mean to tell that you never noticed…" the spirit's sentence trailed as a bright light surrounded them and then dissipated. "This was unexpected."

"What just happened?" she asked looking down herself. Her clothing had changed. She was wearing a dress and cloak was draped over shoulders.

"You have been changed."

Ihrie frowned as she ran towards a small pond not far from them. She hated vague answers. "What the hell?" she yelled as she looked down at herself. Her clothes had indeed changed. Instead of her usual pants, shirt, and armor, she was wearing an elaborate crimson dress. It was the kind of outfit a lady would wear with a matching velvet cloak. How ever it was not the dress that set her off, but the flaming red hair that sprouted from her head and the green eyes that she now stared from behind. "That bitch," she screamed as she punched the water. Her new reflection rippled and Ihrie tore her eyes from it.

__

"What would she get out of turning me into her?" she wondered as she started to pace back and forth. She kicked her feet from underneath the long dress in agitation with each turn. "Lyle…" she whispered before breaking into a run. She had to get to him and warn him before L'Xanna did.

©2003 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production

We all know who belongs to who…I own people who do not appear in the anime and everybody else belongs to someone who has money and will sue. I just do this for fun.


End file.
